Various types of apparatus are in use for lowering, raising and positioning personnel or materials at locations which are not readily accessible. Also, many times the personnel or materials are not visible to the operator of the apparatus for the raising, lowering and positioning of the personnel or materials. Therefore, it is desirable to limit the amount of force placed on personnel in the event that they encounter an obstacle when they are being raised. Also, it is desirable to limit the load that can be placed on the cable to prevent injury to the operator. Another desirable feature for the apparatus of this type is to provide for arresting the fall of personnel in the event that there is a failure in the portion of the apparatus applying a force on the cable of the apparatus.